What is it With Ninja and Asking Directions?
by kokokringles
Summary: Jay lost the Nunchucks of Lightning. He remembers where he left them...he just can't remember how to get there. Will the ninja have enough humility to *GASP* ask directions? No flames in reviews.


**Check out my poll :D**

**Voting closes on April first.**

**My birthday is on the 27th of this month :D**

**Takes place between episodes eleven and twelve. Yes, I know, messed up logic but those are the only episodes that will make this story make sense!**

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

No!"

"How about now?"

"NO!"

"Now are we there?"

"NO! Now shut your trap so I can try to find this place!"

Cole was steering the Bounty so they could find something Jay had lost...his Golden Weapon.

Jay remembered where he left it but didn't remember how to get there and no one was willing to ask for directions. Nya was gone for the day with Sensei so they couldn't ask leaving the five boys looking for it themselves.

"Does Zane have UPS mode?" Jay asked, "It's GPS." Zane corrected, "Whatever. Do you have it?"

"No."

"Drat."

"Maybe we should ask for directions." Zane suggested, "No, Zane. We can find this ourselves." Kai waved away his suggestion with his hand. Not wanting to be a nag he didn't say another word on the matter.

"Lloyd, give me the map Nya found under the TV." Cole ordered.

"That was only a map for Jomanakai Village." Lloyd responded, "Okay, we'll just fly around until Jay recognizes something." Cole sighed.

* * *

An hour passed and everyone was bored of watching nothing but sand, dirt and trees.

"This is soooo boring." Jay complained, "Well if you would have remembered where you left your nunchucks we would be doing something more interesting!" Kai rolled his eyes.

"Like playing video games." Cole thought out loud.

"Should we ask for directions?" Zane asked again, "Zane, no." Jay looked at the nindroid.

Kai pulled a gigantic map out of a random door, "Hmm, a map of all of Ninjago." Cole snatched it from him, "Thank you very much."

Little did they notice the map was upside down.

* * *

In two hours Cole had the Bounty at the Frozen Wasteland, "Maybe you took a wrong turn." Kai commented.

Cole turned the Bounty around.

In an hour they turned up back where they started. Ninjago City.

"Really?" Lloyd asked turning to Cole, "I um...thought Jay could retrace his steps. On foot."

* * *

The five ninja slid down the Bounty's anchor at Cole's suggestion of Jay "retracing his steps".

"Well...I walked to the pizza place, got some sweet tea then saw an advertisement that went something like this..."

* * *

**The advertisement Jay saw at the pizza place:**

**Announcer: "**Do you need to gain weight? If you do, try Octa! It lets you gain over fifty pounds in a week! What this contains is food with over five-thousand calories and ninety-nine grams of fat and sugar! To help this process along, watch TV all day, sleep in all you want and just be plain lazy!"

**Disclaimer: "**Do not leave out Octa out in reach of small children under otherwise they will probably have diabetes and be very high on sugar and may not come down for a few days."

**Announcer: **"You can have TWO packs of Octa if you call NOW the second FREE! The number is 1-800-OCTA! Call now and you will get TWO packs of Octa the second absolutely FREE! That number once again is

1-800-6286!"

* * *

No one really had any comment on that commercial and everyone was silent for a solid ten minutes until Lloyd finally could say something, "Wow, Jay...that was an...um...interesting commericial."

"Who cares? We need to find the Nunchucks of Lightning!" Kai snapped.

"Okay, after I finished watching the add I walked out...I dropped my drink then I went back inside to get another drink when the same add came on. I stayed and watched it again. I walked around town then walked inside the Bounty and...OH!" Jay stopped in mid-sentence to climb up the anchor.

"Jay, where are you going?" Zane asked.

* * *

The four others ran after Jay to find him rummaging through Kai's underwear drawer, "JAY! WHAT THE PEANUT BUTTER ARE YOU DOING?!" Kai screamed his lungs out.

Jay pulled out the Nunchucks of Lightning out the drawer, "I knew that was a dream!" he exclaimed.

Everyone's mouths dropped to the floor, "You mean you dreamed losing your nunchucks?" Zane asked, "Um...yes?" Jay saw the glares everyone gave him, "But the dream was SO real!"

"We spent our valuable day looking for something that wasn't lost?!" Kai asked hotly, "GET HIM, BOYS!" Cole shouted.

"RUN, JAY! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Zane shouted at Jay while he was running around the Bounty from his angry brothers.

* * *

After twenty minutes the three boys caught Jay and tickled him until he collapsed into giggling fits.

* * *

**Okay, even I admit I didn't expect THAT ending but it just entered my mind randomly...**

**Me and my mom made up the Octa advertisement when we passed a store that just happened to sound backwards from a weight-loss program so we made it _do_ the opposite xD **

**Did you like the random commercial? **

**Did you like Jay's punishment?**

**Did ya like the story in general? Don't flame in reviews, God bless and have a nice day/night!**


End file.
